


To Pick a Tulip

by AuroraNoir



Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoir/pseuds/AuroraNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tulip. The word conjured so many images in his mind. Yet, out of them all, one came back again and again to haunt him– always reverting back to the same pair of intensely blue eyes and the same mouth marked by its cynicism, coming ever closer towards his own." Freddy/ Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the speeches in italics are taken directly from Georgette Heyer’s novel Cotillion; though all the rest are my own imaginings of what really was going through Freddy’s mind when he is tells Jack of his engagement to Kitty. The scene takes place in Chapter 7 and follows alongside the original story (but with a twist).  
> A possible one or two more chapters may follow…
> 
> Please read and review :)

_XXXXXXX_

 

_“Hallo my Tulip! Didn’t you ruralize after all?”_

It’s interesting how much meaning can be gained from such a simple, ordinary, everyday word – one that, to anyone else, would simply make them think of the tall, elegant flower with fleshy leaves and delicately closed petals. Yet it was clear in the deep resonance of the speakers voice and sly expression, that such a definition was far from his mind.

 

Freddy felt the soft breath on his neck, before he heard the caressing words whispered in his ear; turning his skin to gooseflesh, as if the man’s mere presence scarred his body physically. His body visibly stiffened in response: his heart racing and the words he knew he should speak catch in his throat, as he fought with himself to tell Jack what he had been dreading telling him from the start.

 

Tulip. The word conjured so many images in his mind. Yet, out of them all, one came back again and again to haunt him – always reverting back to the same pair of intensely blue eyes and the same mouth marked by its cynicism, coming ever closer towards his own.

 

But there they were. The same eyes regarding him with a lazy interest, as he turned round to face them; the same eyes that looked out on the world with a bored indifference; the same eyes which saw all in their path as playthings, to amuse until no further interest could be found in them.

 

Life had always been just a game to Jack; where he simply had to sit back, pull the strings and watch as his puppets danced and his birds sang.

 

Or his flowers bloomed.

 

Freddy swallowed hard. Feeling a deep resentment begin to bubble up inside him at how easy life had been to Jack, despite his ever careless attitude. Out of all of Freddy’s cousins, Jack had always been the one with the most charm, good looks and fortune; finding people were prepared to worship at his feet and to do almost anything to please him, if only for him to embrace them in his mesmeric company. Freddy had learnt this bitterly from experience.

 

Yet out of all the people within the crowded ballroom at Almacks – and the flirtations to be had – Jack had sought Freddy out to amuse him: to entertain him. Surely that must mean something? He found himself hoping, as the pathetic little flutter in his heart became more insistent.

 

Having turned to face Jack, Freddy found himself confronted with a much closer inspection of the other mans broad chest than he had bargained for; finding himself at an eye level to admire Jack’s artistically crafted neck-cloth and antique diamond pin, had he been in his right faculties to notice them. Instead he could only get his mind to register on the quite obvious heat radiating off Jack’s body onto his own slighter frame and how their close proximity meant he would have to strain his neck, if he was to look up into those sparklingly malevolent eyes.  

 

Failing all other responses, Freddy stepped back slightly and managed to mumble:

 

_“Oh, hallo! You here, coz?”_

Jack’s eyes slowly slid over his profile – watching Freddy with an almost predatory grace; enjoying the discomfit he had produced in the man in front of him.

 

A sudden burst of anger flared unexpectedly within Freddy, at the look of smug satisfaction creeping across Jack’s handsome features. He felt his hands ball into fists; imagining the satisfaction in landing a blow to that very same face; that face which had haunted him in many of his waking moments – owned by the man who treated him with the same disdain he reserved for everyone. This sudden anger caught him by surprise – having usually prided himself on his placid temper and easy going disposition – finding a certain reassurance and comfort could be gained from it.

 

Maybe he wasn’t so lost to that man with the mocking smile, after all.

 

Now had come the time to wipe it off his face…

 

_“Daresay you didn’t know it, but the old gentleman’s going to leave his fortune to Kit, provided she marries one of us”._

Kitty. Now there was a subject on which Freddy felt himself on safe ground. He really did have a great liking for the chit and though he had little intension of going through with the marriage properly, he equally felt that society could do wonders to improve her and that little harm could be had in playing along with her madcap scheme. In a way she reminded him of himself: needing to prove herself and wanting to enjoy life to the full… as well as being an equal casualty to a certain man with a twisted smile…

 

That was the problem with Jack: everything he touched became tainted and turned sour. Yet he always managed to walk away from it all untouched; aloof and disconnected as always, while all around him splintered.

 

Jack was far too sure of Kitty. He seemed to think that she would always be there, waiting for him when he finally chose to bestir himself into marriage and then expect her to endure, as he continued with his old libertine ways; spending all her dowry in a heart beat, Freddy thought bitterly.

 

If anything, Jack was in need of a set down, and if it could be seen that two of his own puppets were breaking free from his caressing strings, to walk their own paths, contrary to his wishes; the time may have finally come for him to be knocked off his pedestal.

 

_“Devilish grateful to you, coz! Never thought there was any chance for me in that quarter: shouldn’t have gone to Arnside if you hadn’t given me a nudge!”_

Freddy could feel an intense satisfaction welling up inside him, as he watched the mouth previously quirked at the corners in a smirk, straighten out into a thin line, as his eyes revealed, momentarily the inner coldness which lay behind the sparkling blue. He knew deep down that Jack’s heart was as black as his smile was cold; yet he also knew how easy it was to forget this, if that handsome rakish figure decided to be almost especially charming.

 

For the first time, Freddy felt that he was the one calling the shots. He would not let Jack damage an innocent young thing like Kit with his carelessness.

 

No.

 

He would save at least her from Jack, even if it actually meant marrying the girl.

 

One broken heart was enough for any family.

 

_“It conjures up an enchanting picture, but no, Freddy, no!”_

 

He had him ruffled, but Jack was far too sure of the spell he had cast over them, to completely believe in the happy little romance Freddy had painted between himself and Kitty. They were HIS playthings.

 

Toys do not just get up and start living their own lives.

 

_“Enough!” he said. “This bubble was pricked before it was fully blown, coz. I have you mean to regale me with the true story of what happened at Arnside”._

Jack couldn’t have everything his own way.

 

_“Brought her up to town with me. Wanted to present her to m’mother and father. She’s in_ _Mount Street_ _”._

Freddy felt as if he was watching Jack’s self satisfaction physically crumbling around him, as his eyes narrowed to slits and his forehead wrinkled, as he puzzled over the unusual change in events, that, for once did  not appear to swing in his favour.

 

Yet soon as it was there, the look of confusion had defused, to be replaced once again with that mocking smile; though now a worryingly calculated gleam accompanied it in his cruel blue eyes. It seemed to amuse him the prospect of two of his puppets attempting to escape his clutches together.

 

_“I felicitate you, coz”._

Jack’s hand came down onto Freddy’s shoulder, as he turned to leave; sending an electric current coursing down his spine, that he could barely repress a shiver in response. In that instant, Freddy knew that he had lost; from one simply touch, all the convictions he had made to Jack of his earnest desire to marry Kitty would have been eradicated. Jack would surely know the falsehood by now.

 

The Tulip groaned inwardly, as he watched Jack saunter purposefully away through the crowd – knowing that this was a battle, he half hoped he’d lose. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_“Playing a deep game, ain’t you, coz?”_

The remark inexplicably came into Freddy’s mind. It seemed to encapsulate both Jack’s increasingly more dubious behaviour and his own feelings on the whole confused affair he had unwittingly got himself involved in. The weeks that had followed their fateful meeting at Almack’s, had passed in a blur of repressed emotions and forbidden images, as Freddy tried his best to ignore Jack’s ever knowing smile whenever they met about town.

 

Their meeting had brought a lot of memories flooding back to him, which he’d previously locked away at the back of his mind, for only his subconscious to mock him with while he slept. Yet, here he was once again reliving every sordid second, in a kaleidoscope of sights and sounds; bringing him back to that night all those years ago when Jack had first caught him under his hypnotic gaze.

 

Tulip. To Jack, Freddy had never been anything else. The name used first in jest when he was young in reference to his dedication to fashion, had become something much more, that one evening, all those years ago. It was from that day that Freddy’s purely platonic affection for his cousin had developed into something far more unexplainable and violent. It was all too vivid in his mind, down to the slightest droop of an eyelid and brush of a hand.

 

 And all it had taken was a single word and one look from those coldly piercing eyes to bring it all flooding back…

 

XXXXXXXX

 

It was shortly after his eighteenth birthday, when he and his other cousins had been summoned to Arnside by their Great-Uncle Matthews on one of his particular whims. The reason for the visit had never been made especially clear but was seen by the cousins as an out of character need on Great-Uncle Matthews’s part, for company that didn’t consist of The Fish or a chit barely out of the school room. So the usually sombre residence of Arnside had become a hub of activity, as the cousins filled the droughty rooms with movement and laughter.

 

So this was how Freddy had found himself comfortably ensconced in an armchair by the fire in the library at Arnside, on that fateful night when his life had changed so dramatically. Great-Uncle Matthew and Dolphinton had long since retired to bed: the former from the twinges his gout had been giving him, the latter from a fear that his respected parent would know if he had stayed up past 10 O’clock. No amount of reassurance could convince him on the unlikelihood of her knowing otherwise, due to the fact that she was currently several hundred miles away. So he had dolefully retreated to his room at 10 O’clock, happy in the assurance that his mother had one less excuse to scold him for.

 

An hour later Hugh had himself retreated to bed, though not before moralizing to his disinterested cousins on the benefits of controlled sleeping patterns to the mind and soul.

 

By one in the morning only Freddy and Jack remained. Freddy watched as the fire became increasingly lower, sending shadows dancing over the imposing book shelves that lined the walls. He found his eyes droop as the effects of the brandy he’d been drinking and the ever darkening room began to work its soporific magic on his mind. 

 

Without knowing why he found that his eyes were being increasingly drawn to his cousins face, who sat in the chair opposite him next to the fire. Jack, aware he was being surveyed, looked back at Freddy with an increasingly lazy amusement. The embers from the fire had begun to cast an unusual glow which danced and entwined across Jack’s high cheekbones, giving him an ethereal aura that seemed not quite of this world.

 

Freddy met Jack’s gaze unable to drag his eyes away. He felt as if time had become suspended, that the creeping hours that ticked past were sealed away from this room – this moment.

 

He was broken from his reverie by Jack’s clipped voice asking him whether he was just going to sit there all day staring at him or was going to make himself useful and pour out another brandy.

 

Feeling as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t, Freddy hurriedly got to his feet and with shaking hands took the glass which was held out to him. Having poured out the brandy, he placing his now full glass on the table next to his chair and proceeded to moved across the room to hand Jack back his own glass. As their eyes met, Freddy felt as if his heart had forgotten to beat, as he caught the strange look in Jack’s eyes: they seemed to devour him with an almost predatory longing.

 

As Freddy numbly held out the glass for Jack to take, never losing eye contact, he suddenly felt as if an electric current had been coursed through him as their fingers brushed ever so briefly as Jack took the glass from his trembling hand.

 

As if in slow motion, Freddy felt his grip loosen as a thrill ran the length of his body and watched in fascinated horror as the glass slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground to shatter into thousands of pieces. Freddy’s own life at that very moment splintered around him.

 

His fate was sealed.

 

Freddy scrambled hurriedly to the floor with the vague intention of retrieving the fragments of glass scattering the carpet at Jack’s feet. With his head down, muttering profuse apologies, he found himself unable to bring himself to look up into the face that was watching him closely with hungry intensity.

 

A slim hand reached out to slide along Freddy’s jaw and to cup his chin, forcing gentle brown eyes to meet the eyes of piercing blue. Jack’s other hand soon followed the first and proceeded to caress the cheek of the man kneeling before him, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips.

 

“My Tulip. You realise you should never waste good brandy”, Jack murmured huskily.

 

Before Freddy could think of an appropriate response, his thoughts went into turmoil as Jack’s right hand began to slide its way down his face; trailing a finger along the exposed flesh of his neck above his high shirt collars. Then taking Freddy’s hand in his own, which still dripped with brandy from when the glass spilt, he slowly drew it towards his mouth; his hypnotic gaze never wavering from Freddy’s face.  As Jack’s tongue snaked out to lap at his thumb, Freddy’s breath suddenly hitched and became erratic and a strange throbbing sensation began to build deep inside him. Jack caught the look of confusion and smiled. That one smile which never failed to turn Freddy’s insides to liquid.

 

“Wh-wh- what are you doing?” Freddy stuttered. He had most definitely had too much to drink and his mind could hardly be working right.

 

“Why, it seemed a shame to waste it”, came the reply.

 

Jack’s lips began to press light kisses down Freddy’s palm, before reaching his wrist where he smiled through his kiss at the feel of the insistency of the pulse beneath. His breath getting increasingly more ragged, Freddy’s brandy infused mind began to remind him on the reality of what he was doing. Feeling him suddenly stiffen, Jack once again took his face in his hands.

 

“No need to fight it my Tulip”, he breathed, resting his forehead against the other mans, whose eyes had now closed.

 

“It’s about time we made you bloom”.

 

And with that Jack leaned forward, twinning his fingers in Freddy’s thick curls and let his mouth gently brush Freddy’s lower lip. Hesitating at first, Freddy found Jack’s gentle kisses more and more intoxicating until he found himself kissing him back with surprising intensity. The kiss took on a sudden urgency, as Jack pushed Freddy back onto the floor with his own weight on top of him, as they became locked in a duel of mouths, teeth and tongues; devouring each other as if starving.

 

The night passed in a blur of forbidden sensations and sighs, as they explored each other; quenching their longing.

 

The next day they explained away the blood stains on the carpet by putting it down to cuts sustained from the broken brandy glass. Yet Freddy was to remember the truth whenever his neck brushed against his high shirt points, catching on the angry red wound hidden beneath his collar. Jack had made sure to leave his mark on Freddy both physically and mentally.

 

The following week involved further elicit meetings around the grounds of Arnside and anywhere they could avoid being disturbed. No one had suspected the truth and Freddy was glad: it was all too shocking and scandalous to comprehend, though somehow strangely right.   

 

Yet with all things it had to come to an end. After the trance like state he had adopted during his week at Arnside, Freddy found with his return to London that the enormity of his behaviour had suddenly become glaringly clear. This would not have seemed such a great concern had it not been for Jack’s suddenly aloof behaviour, in which Freddy found himself once again being treated as his feckless cousin. It also became clear that Jack had little intension of giving up his old libertine ways, acting as if, to him, the time at Arnside had meant next to nothing to him. Confused and ashamed, Freddy begun to avoid his cousin, ensuring that when they did meet, it was only in public places.

 

So the years had passed in a similar fashion, with Freddy adopting a throwaway attitude towards Jack and Jack regarding him with the same cold, cynical smile – yet both always knowing the truth that lay beneath the façade.

 

It had taken Freddy a surprisingly short amount of time to realise that he meant nothing to Jack but an extra notch to his bedpost and puppet to add to his collection. Freddy would have been surprised if Jack cared for anyone but himself…

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Freddy snapped himself out of his daze and forced his mind back to the issue in hand. Jack suspected the truth about his and Kitty’s engagement but remained at a loss to explain it, as he was incapable of comprehending the possibility of two of his puppets losing interest in him. It was too ridiculous.

 

Every time Freddy had seen  Jack since Almacks, he had had to suffer one sarcastic comment on his approaching ‘nuptials’ after another, as well as the ever present knowing look which Jack had polished to perfection. Yet, somehow, by having Kitty by his side he found he could face it all with his usual cheerful disposition, even if inwardly his anger at Jack had begun to develop into something of dangerous proportions. She out of anyone lent him strength and comfort and he found that his affection for her seemed to be growing by the day. She even could look rather pretty now that she shed the appalling attire she’d been forced to wear at Arnside. It was amazing what a different a dress with a more fashionable and becoming cut, as well as a hairstyle that framed her delicate features, could make.

 

Maybe marrying her wouldn’t b – no, they were only doing this as a hoax after all.

 

Freddy sighed. Maybe between the two of them they could finally shed the strings tying them to Jack …

 

Stranger things have happened.

 

XXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotes in italics are lifted from Chapter 20 of Georgette Heyer’s novel Cotillion. Everything else however are ramblings of my very own.  
> Please let me know what you think.

_“My felicitations, Freddy. I’ll serve you trick-and-tie for that leveller one of these days.”_

Freddy stretched his elegantly clad legs out in front of him, as he leaned back more comfortably into the padded seats of the chaise. The gentle rocking of the vehicle had long since sent his fellow passenger into a peaceful sleep; curled up next to him with her head resting against his shoulder.

 

Shifting his arm ever so slightly so as not to wake Kitty, Freddy began to study the large purple bruise that spread like a rash across the knuckles of his right hand. As he traced the delicate skin, revelling in the slight sting it caused, his thoughts drifted back to the events of only a few hours before when everything had finally changed…

 

 XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_“Freddy!”_

As he eased his long limbed frame in through the low doorway of Hugh’s abode, Freddy found that he was entering upon one of the most extraordinary scenes he’d ever witnessed. Worthy of a place in a Cheltenham Tragedy, he looked on with amusement as the Honorable Lord Dolphinton, with a degree of trepidation, began to climb out of a corner cupboard; coaxed by a stoic young lady, who Freddy was yet to be acquainted with. Standing to one side and trying to maintain a degree of dignity, Hugh looked on loftily, though slightly spoilt the image by the way his mouth was continuingly twitching in his bid to hide his utter bemusement. Finally, leaning nonchalantly against the fireplace, stood Jack glowering silently to himself and surveying all with his perfected look of utter disdain. Yet Freddy had only a few moments to enjoy the scene, as his attention soon became riveted by the large brown eyes of Miss Kitty Charing, who had rushed up to him on his entrance and was now occupied with gazing up at him in a particularly endearing manner.

 

_“Oh, how glad I am to see you”, she cried thankfully. “We are in such a dreadful fix, and I don’t know what to do!”_

Freddy’s heart skipped a little at such naïve faith in his ability to solve problems. People didn’t tend to come to him for reassurance, being far more likely to dismiss him offhand as a feckless dandy with concern for little but the arrangement of his own neck-cloth.

 

Tulips weren’t known for concerning themselves in other peoples problems.

 

Yet here he was defying them all, proving them wrong and taking command of a tangled situation. If he was to be perfectly honest with himself he felt that he had coped with surprising dexterity a situation which only a few months ago would have had him fleeing for the hills. A change really had come over him lately and he was becoming increasingly more aware by the day that he had Kitty to thank for such a transformation. He doubted somehow that he would have ever found himself in a similar situation in which he would find himself helping to instigate not one, but two clandestine elopements, had it not been for Kitty dragging him into her ridiculous scheme to teach Jack a lesson all those months ago.

 

Of course he had known for a while the real reason Kitty had persuaded him into a false engagement. Yet he also found that he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with her, as in an odd way her scheme to make Jack jealous had linked her to him as a fellow kindred spirit; equally lost to Jack and his hypnotic charms. Freddy knew that whatever was within his power, he would protect Kitty from Jack before he could do her any serious harm.

 

Yet in the last few weeks Freddy had noticed that a slight change had occurred in Kitty’s expression when she was around Jack. What once would have been looks of doe-eyed adoration (though only when she didn’t think he was watching), had now become something slightly more veiled and contemplative, as if she were in a state of confusion of what to think any more. Jack had grown too complacent about Kitty’s devotion to himself. It would have never occurred to his selfish heart that by revealing some of his more libertine tendencies to Kitty, he was in-fact jeopardising the hold he had over her. In the last month he had most certainly been showing some of the worst traits of his character, particularly through his dealings with Meg and that Olivia chit. As far as Jack was concerned, Kitty would always be there waiting in the wings for him; ready to be plucked when the prospect of marriage amused him. He did not particularly want Kitty (he was far too selfish) but he had marked her as his own; a puppet to be claimed when the mood arose.

 

After years of adoring Jack, determinedly ignoring his many faults, Kitty  was finally beginning to see through his constructed façade, as all the charm fell away to reveal the man beneath in all his selfish, heartless glory. Freddy smiled to himself as he looked into Kitty’s eyes, feeling a glimmer of hope spring from the naivety of Jack’s actions.

 

Jack was pure venom; a destroyer of lives. What did it matter that Freddy felt his chest tighten every time he saw him; all that mattered was that he fought Jack’s spell as hard as he could, as, to be honest, it would be the death of him if things continued as they were. And he didn’t just mean the forbidden act, it was more the fact that Freddy could no longer face loving someone who had little concern for anyone or anything but himself. Jack would always just take and take and then cast you aside.

 

Freddy was determined: today was when it ended.

 

“ _Thought very likely you would be,” said Freddy. “Not sure, mind you, but I’d a strong notion you’d forgot to buy the special licence”._

Kitty looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

 

“ _Freddy, you have not brought one?”_

The look on her sweet little face when he had assured her that he had indeed brought a special licence, made the blessed farce of an escapade worth all the hassle. She then took him slightly by surprise by pressing his hand to her cheek while looking up at him with eyes swimming and whispered:

 

_“Oh, Freddy, I might have known you would come to our rescue!”_

Freddy smiled down at her, pleased with her gesture.

 

Their pleasant reverie was broken however by an unnaturally loud metallic snap from the corner of the room. Freddy’s eyes rose from the gentle brown ones of Kitty’s to look into eyes of stormy blue that pierced him with cold calculation. The only evidence of how angry Jack really was, was how he seemed to be gripping his snuff box with unnecessary force, that his fists had turned white from the effort.

 

Now this was getting interesting…   

 

Luckily and to nobodies surprise, the uncomfortable atmosphere was swiftly broken by  the fluting voice of Lord Dolphinton who now properly emerged from the cupboard proceeded, oblivious to the tension, to twitter about his liking for Freddy in his own inevitable fashion. Freddy met all this with his usual infallible calm, grateful to his cousin for breaking any chance for Jack to brood. No one had the ability to suppress pretension like Lord Dolphinton, without even realising he was doing so.

 

Freddy’s attention was brought back to Kitty when he felt a slight tug on the skirts of his coat, issuing a slight protest in response.

 

_“Oh, I beg your pardon!” Kitty said. “But how in the world did you guess that I had forgot the licence?”_

Freddy had never been one to gain pleasure in triumphing over others but in this particular instance, what he was about to say would bring Jack his just deserves. As he explained about the special licence he couldn’t help slipping in an extra line about the Olivia chit who would hopefully now be on her way to France. He contemplated making it his career to save people from Jack’s clutches, as he was getting rather good at it.

 

If only he was capable of saving himself.

 

_“Meant to have been here with it sooner, but the thing was I got detained. Had to buy the Broughty girl a toothbrush.”_

As he explained what he meant by such an unusual statement, Freddy couldn’t help but watch Jack’s reaction to the news that his little ladybird had flown of her own accord, with Freddy’s help. An alien emotion of sadistic glee began to well up inside Freddy; revelling in being the one in control of the puppet strings for a change. All his longing and frustration welled up into a cold rage against the man he had loved so passionately but had treated him as nothing more than a disposable plaything.

 

_“You have – you will agree! – a trifle of explaining to do!”_

Every word dripped venom from Jack’s perfectly curved lips, which had now reverted to an ugly sneer, that disfigured his perfect features. Revealing the true monster beneath, Freddy mused to himself.

 

_“Not to you, Jack!” said Freddy, meeting his eyes fair and square._

There was much meaning behind this simple statement, as well Jack knew. Freddy realised that this was the closest he would ever come to saying that he refused to be Jack’s puppet anymore. He owed Jack nothing and though his mind still returned far too often to that week at Arnside all those years ago, it was something that could only ever remain a memory.

 

Freddy handed the special licence to Hugh, who took it, still wearing the same bemused expression he had worn when Freddy had entered the room. Two elopements in one day was more than enough for anyone to cope with.

 

_Kitty drew a breath. “Then – then everything is settled! Oh, Freddy, it is all your doing!”_

Kitty, eyes shining, proceeded to tell him all about the unexpected engagement between The Fish and Uncle Matthew; insisting that she felt it was the most excellent scheme.

 

On the whole Freddy was inclined to agree with her, as it made a lot of sense as a natural progression. Also it tied rather nicely into his own scheme which he had been contemplating for the last few weeks.

 

Unfortunately however, it appeared that Jack was also aware of his plan:

 

_“Well Freddy?” said Mr Westruther. “Do you think it excellent, or does some grain of commonsense exist in your mind?”_

“ _Not my affair”, said Freddy. “At least – come to think of it, not sure if it isn’t, in which case I do think it’s an excellent thing. What I mean is, I don’t want that woman living with us, and if she marries my great-uncle she dashed well can’t.”_

_Miss Charing’s cheeks became flooded with colour. “But, Freddy - ! she faltered._

Freddy realised that it wasn’t one of the most romantic of proposals, though to be perfectly honest they weren’t one of the most romantic of couples. They had been drawn together more by accident than anything else. If Kitty had never come to him with her ridiculous scheme, everything would have happened so much differently and he would have still been living in the past, hoping for something that could never happen. It was even possible that Kitty would be married to Jack by now; without realising the true nature of the monster she had married.

 

Fate really was a funny thing.

 

_Mr Westruther laughed. “Just so my love! You have left your own future out of account, have you not? It has been an amusing game, my little one, and you must not think that I blame you for having played it. It was very unhandsome of me not to have come to Arnside that day, was it not?”_

Freddy’s pulse began racing swiftly, fully aware of what Jack’s game was. Now that Kitty, his puppet, was being claimed by another he finally felt that the time had come to claim his property once and for all. Freddy also had the feeling that Jack was doing this out of malice, punishing Freddy for his work in letting the Broughty girl slip through his fingers, by taking Kitty away from him instead.

 

Though Jack hadn’t counted on a change of heart from Kitty.

 

 Jack, laughing with his most angelic smile on his lips, walked towards Kitty with his hands held out to her, as if he were offering her the holygrail. Such was Jack’s conceit that he didn’t falter for second when Kitty took a step back from him with a look of confusion.

_“I collect that you mean to ask me to marry you” said Kitty, “but – but I beg you will not! Pray, Jack, say no more!”_

_“Oh nonsense Kitty, nonsense!” Mr Westruther said impatiently.” This folly has gone far enough!”_

For an experienced seducer, Jack was being particularly blind at the moment, unable to see the truth staring out of Kitty’s innocent brown eyes. Freddy felt proud of her for her bravery. She was saying what he had always wished to say but had never had the courage to put into words.

 

“ _Indeed, Jack, I am excessively fond of you, and I daresay I shall always be, in spite of knowing that you are quite odiously selfish, but, if you will not be very much offended, I would much prefer not to be married to you!”_

Jack’s smile changed from a soft endearing curve to a hard line in the blink of an eye. All the anger and resentment he had been carefully concealing welled up into a red hot rage, as the reality of what he had just heard had finally began to pierce his vain core. For Kitty to reject him, Jack’s only logical conclusion was that she must be a scheming little madam trying to secure the most eligible husband.

 

This would be Jack’s greatest mistake: where he could have walked away with his dignity intact, he had instead laid the last stone that would send his kingdom toppling.

 

_“You had indeed set your heart on a title and a great position, and so you laid the cleverest trap for Freddy that I have ever been privileged to see! You cunning little jade!”_

Freddy didn’t even need to think, as he found his fist colliding with the side of Jack’s face; sending him sprawling to the ground in a most undignified heap.

 

With one punch Jack’s puppets had tore loose their strings and rebelled. With one punch Freddy had bought all his bitterness, longing and anger to the surface and literally smashed it to the ground. The sting in his hand made his body aware of what he had just done, yet his mind remained in a state of disorder as he tried to process what he had just done.

 

There was no going back from this moment…

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Freddy leaned his head back and sighed, screwing up his eyes as if to block out his own memories. Could one action really create such conflicting emotions of relief and pain at the same time? He was finally free from Jack’s strings but he also knew that he’d never be able to completely forget the past.

 

Jack was not someone who you easily forgot.

 

Freddy looked down at Kitty’s sweet innocent face, unconcerned by thoughts of betrayal and lust. He began to stroke her hair absentmindedly; feeling a sense of calm begin to sweep over him from the process. He did truly love Kitty and knew that in marriage they could have every chance of finding happiness together. But he also knew that the love he felt for her would never meet the fiery, all consuming passion he’d felt for Jack.

 

Freddy smiled a twisted smile. Passion was one thing but a strong, caring companionship would last far longer once the fire had burnt out.

 

Passion would have to remain where it had always been for Freddy: confined to forbidden dreams of a hot summer night all those years ago. 

 


End file.
